


Vodka

by Sarandom_8



Series: Valoris: Deleted Script Scenes Eng [1]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Deleted Scene, M/M, Suicide Attempt Mention, Valoris, final episode, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Charkov says to Valery that Boris is in town and he didn't know that so he goes to visit him and meet his daughter and his nephew. When Boris tells to Valera what Fomin did to himself before the trial.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina
Series: Valoris: Deleted Script Scenes Eng [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592080
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been formed in my head after my own mission to create gifsets to compare the scripts and the serie (and the magnificent cast). After having read the deleted scenes the puzzle was completed. This is my first attempt to share something about this new fandom, I hope you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> [UPDATE: Original script added at the end of the chapter]

**Vodka**

****

"He returned to Moscow an hour ago"  
A smile accompanied those words. "Or so I've been told"  
That smile. What did it meant?   
He was still keeping eyes on Charkov with his best poker face as he closed the car, then turned his head and started to walk away.  
Boris didn't contact him. He was back, and they needed to talk about the trial.   
He tried to think about the possibilities of the delay.   
Was he okay? Did something happen at the Kremlin? Did the KGB do something to his family?   
All the questions were keeping him from focusing on his speech. He thought about seeing him anyway since he knew about Boris in the city.  
They exchanged addresses while the long nights in Pripyat, very different quartiers, hobbies and houses.  
His was solitary.   
Boris didn't even have a fish.  
He didn't have kids.   
Boris had a grandson.  
He looked at the elevator. Not so long ago, he could have made those six floors on foot quickly, but those days were gone.  
He pressed the button, a white circle and with a little scratch on a side one, the number in a gold texture. He glanced himself through the mirror behind his back. He wasn't in a good shape. He tried to fix his hair and the tie. The damn tie, never at its place.  
When the elevator stopped, he looked outside scanning the place, he’d never been there and he really didn't want to be found by some stranger. Was that supposed to be a surprise? No, maybe he just wanted to avoid interacting with someone who was not Boris.  
Charkov made him worried about what he could've know and that was enough.  
The door was the one at his left, with a plant and the welcome carpet. He rang the bell.  
After a moment the door revealed a young brunette woman who was looking at him.  
"Can I do something for you?"  
Oh, yeah, sure. She doesn't know him. But he does know her. Boris talked about his daughter. He loves her and his kid.  
"I'm- I'm Legasov. Valery Legasov."  
"Oh! It's nice to finally meet you. Come inside."  
She welcomed him then closed the door behind her.  
"Dad. Valery's here."  
"Valery?"   
He finally hears his voice.  
He missed him.  
"Hello, Boris."  
"How did you know I was here?"  
He didn't want to say too much in the woman’s presence. "Long story." they exchanged a glance and Boris understood.   
"So, you finally met my daughter." she was at a coffee table serving tea.  
"It's a pleasure." she said with a smile. Someone runs to them and hugs Boris's leg, laughing. The little one took a cup while his mother filled it up with tea and he took it to grandpa.  
"Did you take me tea. Is that what you did? How good of a gentleman you are?"  
Valery kept looking to that little kid. He was dark haired and surely what younger Boris looked like when he was a young boy. Two big blue eyes and a serene smile. Boris left a kiss on his forehead then the kid took a cup for him too.  
"Thank you." he replied with a soft little smile.

\--

The moment he saw Valera's little and off smile was the time he knew he made a right decision not to warn him about his presence in the city. Valery wasn't good. He neither but he was...worse than Chernobyl if that was possible. It wasn't some hair missing, his raggedy clothes, his pale skin...it was his eyes, his lost eyes.  
Could've he help him feeling better? No.   
Could've he help with his job? No.  
Could've he help him with having a little off moment with tea? How?  
It was easy to forget about outside thanks to his daughter and his grandson but he knew Valery didn't have anybody else in here other than his cat.

\--

After the tea the woman and the kid went to the kitchen, "You can talk now."  
Valery's eyes went on the floor, a finger scratched his temple. "Charkov said you were here."  
Boris nodded.  
"Why didn't you-"  
"I wanted time off, Valery."  
Valery nodded.  
"Not that you're just part of the job I- I know why Charkov said that to you."  
They shared a look, a silent one for some time.  
"The trial won't be in Kiev. They've changed the venue."  
"Here, then?" Valery was surprised and a little lifted up, that wasn't what he supposed.  
"No, Chernobyl."   
Valery blinked and his breathe stopped.  
"Not the power plant. The town." Boris kept saying after his reaction.  
"The evacuated town thirty kilometers away from the reactor?" Did he really thought about lifting up his spirit? Every day since the first Kremlin’s meeting has been a roller coaster of situations and that was another absurd thing to add to the pile.  
"Twenty actually." corrects Boris.  
Did he- he was studying his schemes for the trial. Then he remembers what was the topic of their conversation. "For God's sake, why?"  
Boris got up, "I presume they want to demonstrate that the exclusion zone is now safe enough," he opened the little door of a bar; "to hold a trial." he takes a bottle and two glasses.  
Back at his seat, he filled the glasses with vodka.  
"Well," Legasov's left eyebrow shows disdain, "it isn't".  
He takes his vodka and drinks all of it in a second.

\--

He never did that. Not once in his presence, at least.  
"You don't look good."  
Valera closed his eyes and took off his glasses to clean them on his tie. "I'm not sleeping".  
Boris nodded, "Is that all?"  
He stops, blinks, keeps clean the glasses then placed them back looking at him.  
Many words being kept from both sides.  
"That isn't the only thing." Boris drinks his glass to fill it up again.  
Valery nods a ‘no’ when the other tries to do the same with his glass.  
"What on Earth else?"

He was tired.  
"Early this morning, Fomin broke his glasses and used the shards- they got to him in time. He's in the hospital, under observation."  
Valery wasn't looking at him. "Guilty conscience?"  
"Or he was making a statement."  
He didn't want to have to tell him that. In his selfish way he didn't want so bad ideas to stuck in Valery's mind and being his fault. 

"Oh my God, is he forcing you?" The daughter makes her entrance while Valery was off in his mind and didn't understood what she was talking about.  
"The vodka. He does it with everyone he likes but it's so press about it. Don't even think about saying no."  
"I just did it, actually."  
"Okay, I'm officially surprised. You need to teach me how."  
Boris laughed.  
"I think my method is science."  
"He keeps talking about that. I've never listened to something else than politics in all my thirty years and now he could take nuclear seminaries all over the world."  
Boris's smile fades a bit becoming serious, his daughter disappears again after having taken the glasses.  
"She's funny" Valery says.  
"She likes you."  
"She doesn't know me."  
"She does. Believe me."  
Another stare. This was profound and without barriers. "You were afraid of telling me. Weren't you?" Valery's deadly serious now.  
Boris's not more looking at him. He goes stand by the window. His hair is a touch thinner. He's not better than him, but is less visible because Boris always had to keep his image, Valery never did.  
"You can blame me. But if it wasn't for Charkov-"  
"You wouldn't call me."  
"No. And you?"  
"If I were you?"  
Boris nodded.  
Valery sighed.  
"So, are you worried about me?"  
"Of course I am."  
"Are you keeping the news away from anybody else?"  
Boris was about to give an answer but stopped. "What are you trying to-" he turned to him just to see a very little nuance of a smile.  
It didn't reach his eyes but that was enough to make him scoffs. "I can't believe you"  
"I was afraid too."  
"I'm okay. I would've called if it wasn't."  
"Not about that. I mean- I was...but it wasn-"  
"Valera...I get it."  
Valery took a breath, "I was afraid about...Charkov might have listen to...seen...something."  
He tortured his jacket with his hand looking for his cigarettes.  
Boris takes a few steps just to reach his back and places his warm hand on Legasov’s jacket.  
"He didn't." He went up to grab his shoulder. Valery closes his eyes, that was a relief.  
"We've been smart," he says in a whisper, "never doubt about my methods."  
That made Valera scoff again.  
“And smoke outside, if that doesn’t bother you.” adds Boris pointing the window of the balcony.  
Valery hadn’t noticed that in the meantime he had pulled out a cigarette, the habit of anxiety and as he got up from the armchair, with it between his lips, Boris made him turn from the corridor, “Just one other person, only, managed to say no,” Valery looked at him with curiosity, “My wife.” he said then turned to the other way and heard him open a door saying, “Valery stays for dinner.”  
Valery pondered his words going out in the balcony and lighting his anti-stress dose, it looked like a breath of fresh hair and less weight on his chest.

**ORIGINAL SCRIPT:**


	2. Tangerines and chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is placed before Ulana goes to visit Valery before the show trial. Boris needs time alone with Valery and Valery needs it too even if he didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter it's been inspired by potter012 on Tumblr (thank you for letting me use your idea!), who's reply to my gifset it's been so sweet to not write about! That's my 'view' so I apologize by now if it doesn't fit in someone else's and yeah, my first Valoris smut it's here.  
> Image courtesy from Sherlock BBC.

**Tangerines and chocolate**

****

Needless he still tried to think that it wasn’t Shcherbina's closeness that made him feel slightly better. When they had met weeks ago, the sensation at the mouth of his stomach had not been annoying, it was a black hole now and he was trying to feed it just to keep it under control. He liked to talk and argue with him like no one else. Boris had changed and he had improved. They were the exact proof of "not judging a book by its cover."  
When they sent them away from Prypyat he was happy but that meant not seeing him every day because he was busy with work and he certainly couldn’t go to the Kremlin without a purpose. Reading the newspaper was the daily confirmation that the world had almost forgotten what they had done in their time spent there. While reading the title of yet another article about other things, his attention was captured by another strand of his hair. It was not the first and he expected to see worse soon.  
Just when he thought he could be alone in the dark without having to discuss with someone else than his cat, the bell rang. The urge to get up was small but he did it after taking another throw of the cigarette and leaving it on the ashtray.  
He did not look or asked who, he opened the door and who saw was the last person he ever expected. Boris looked at him and knew well that he looked surprised and annoyed.   
<Should I take it as an invitation to leave?> Boris asked.  
What?  
<No-sorry.> still at the door.  
<Can I go in then?>  
<Sure.> he makes room for him to pass and closed the door. Not even Boris knew his apartment but it was small and from the door you could already see the kitchen and living room.

On the contrary of his own, it was in almost total shadow, the only exception came from the window with the curtain aside, where the sun illuminated the table just enough to read the newspaper opened in front of the moved chair.   
Boris liked the light, after the darkness they had experienced, especially; his house was lit up everywhere.   
<Sorry if we haven't heard from each other again,> said Boris as he sat on the sofa, moving some books further.   
<You're busy,> Valery takes a few steps to remove some paper works, <Sorry for the mess, I didn't - no, it's always like this here>, he chose the sincerity card.   
<I know, you don't have to hide from me.>  
Valery nods and went back to his sit, at that moment he remembered the thoughts of just a moment before and it seemed that the universe was playing with him.   
<I came to apologize.>  
<Again?> Valery raises his head and shrugged, <For what?>   
<The things I didn't want to tell you.>  
Valery laughed, <You worry about the wrong things, there are more important ones to talk about.> He turns to look past the window. <What?>  
<If you knew what Charkov wanted to tell me ... you also know what he has said to me.>  
<Yes.>   
Valery gritted his teeth then stood up with his back onto the sink of the kitchen. <So it is less important to let me know that they are not interested in avoiding another massacre.>   
<What I said to Khomyuk, you remember, right?>   
<So, you and your friends,> he marked the concept, <how do you plan to solve it, ignoring the problem?>   
<They'll take care of it and we won't know.> Valery raised his face to the ceiling, <You really believe that.>   
<It’s how it works.>

<In a system that doesn't work,> he closed his eyes with a groan, losing the glasses.  
Boris stands up, <You have to trust me.>  
<How can you trust them after all that - I'm tired,> his voice was less and less, stuck in his throat, <empty and I’m aware of it.>  
<You haven't finished your cigarette.>   
Hm?  
Boris was beside him now and he moved his head aside.  
On the table the ashtray was holding the cigarette, burning by itself, a stream of smoke lost in the air.   
<I call it progress,> jokes Boris.   
<What no one else will do unless it is us.>   
<Nobody will listen anyway, everything is prepared. Do what you have to.>   
Valery turns his head back, they were close and he leaned even closer. <Who's naïve, now?> He asked without sarcasm in his tone.

He was sad, he felt he had failed and even his body was slowly abandoning him, unlike Boris’s who seemed ready to start a brand new life.   
Boris took his face in his hands, like that time when one of the lunar rovers worked. He looked even more intimate in the penumbra and solitary presence between them. Valera felt a tear running away from his eyelashes. He never had the need to cry, what would it do? Boris wiped it away with his thumb, then raised his chin, "If you fall now, everything will fall ahead of time."   
<I don't know when that right moment will come - if it will come.>   
<We'll see.>

Valery found himself thinking about the other’s affirmation, then in a moment his face changed and from off poured all his fears and frustration fall on Boris's massive chest. In his arms he seemed so fragile with his trembling shoulders of silent sobs; Boris was afraid to tighten him too much. He took off his glasses, still afraid of what was reported to him, 'with the pieces of the lenses of the glasses, Fomin, tried to-' he didn't even want to think about it.

Boris looked around, in that silent and dark house, he had to close his eyes to avoid to figure the end of his fears. He wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what awaited them but to see him disappear before time? Any point where he was still there? He felt selfish to that point.

<I’ve wet your shirt,> Valery said after an undefined time and wiping his nose with a tissue, then rubbed it with a finger, <I don't->  
<You don't have to apologize for showing emotions. Did you have something to do for today?>   
Valery nodded, negative.  
<Well, wait here then. I will be right back.>

  
In his absence he tried to arrange the living room, moved the entire curtain aside to let in the light and also opened the window to change the air. This time, at the door, Boris surprised him with a brown paper shopping bag. <My daughter always brings them to me when I'm not well.>   
He made his way to the table and divided the contents into portions; three tangerines and a bar of dark chocolate each.  
<Do they help?> Valery asks skeptically sitting in his usual place, Boris did the same on the opposite side, <I just know they are good and this helps.>  
They had lunch like that with inevitable vodka and with at least four cigarettes till late afternoon and the empty envelope of tangerines.  
They talked about everything from the pre-explosion to which last scientific article he had read and the next trip in sight for Boris.  
<Are you staying for dinner?> He asked, turning off the last stub.  
<Why not. But I choose.>  
<Again? Sure?>

Boris went to sit on the sofa and took the remote control of the television. Valery cleared the table and went back to him.   
<Come here,> Boris waved him to the vacant spot. He zapped to an art channel.   
<You also care about paintings and statues,> said Valery.  
<My workplace is full of it. I had to understand something about it.> Valery understood that he had made a point in understanding him. Having mocked him in front of the heads of State and having him back threatened to throw him off a helicopter; he just wanted to be treated with the respect he actually deserved. Not everyone could say they were truly qualified in every area but curiosity was the best one. Valera stared at him as Boris was looking at the screen, wanting to rub his hair behind his neck. He almost felt himself like he was in a movie scene.

At one point Boris turns his head and Valery was caught in the act and blushed lowering his eyelashes.   
<You're not a champion in discretion, huh?> He said softly.   
He felt that the volume of the TV rose a little more, the description of a nineteenth-century painting in the background while Shcherbina continued to stare at him. The cat was strangely quiet in his kennel, Valery, as usual, settled on the spot getting closer to him. Boris made no further moves, he was waiting for him.   
Valera leaned slowly, continuing to observe him. First the eyes, then the lips until their noses touched and everything came back as in weeks before, as if nothing had changed. A hotel room never seen by others, the darkest corner of the banquet hall, the Kremlin closet where nobody went and nobody ever controlled.

They had managed to disguise themselves among the people and no one had ever surprised them, they could carve out that moment that was born not long after their first arrival. The cloud had not yet vanished. It had just happened, no warning, just closeness, hope and terror to keep them together. Once back they haven’t had the chance to do it, not even to see each other to not to arouse suspicion. What they did had been a mistake but Boris had thought about it and had decided not to hide too much and take what he could now that he was able. Directly to one of their apartments was a risk but as long as they kept walking carefully on a tightrope ... why not? They knew it would’ve end.

Then he let Valery's warm tongue open his lips and he responded to the kiss by letting the remote controller fall on the carpet; he moved to lie down on the sofa and let Valery sit astride him. They kept kissing until Valera took his face in his hands and went down to leave kisses down Boris’ neck and unbuttoning his shirt.   
The cat began to draw the attention of her master, Valery detached himself from his skin to look behind the sofa, <Not now.> He said as if he could understand her and gestured to Boris to go to the room, <It's more comfortable.>

They arrived on his bed with unbuttoned shirts and bare trousers, luckily the window there was completely darkened and they didn't have to worry about it. This time it was Valery who was back on the bed with Boris busy taking off his white tank top, <too many layers.> he commented.   
<I'm a cold guy.>  
<No more, soon.> he continued and his pants also ended up on the ground.   
<Boris.> he called him, pointing to a drawer of the bedside table with his eyes. He went up the bed to get to the content while Valery took care to untie them and stay both in his underwear.

Boris removed a square from the package and passed it to Valery and then immediately went down to massage him and lick him as if there was no tomorrow. He was so taken aback that he forgot everything. Nobody had been doing it for weeks and almost broke the plastic of the condom and did not pierce it in the hand clasped on the bed.

He moaned when he started sucking him and running his tongue over the tip. He separated from him to return to his lips and tease his opening.   
Valery gasped for the second time. <The good thing is that you are very tight now.>  
<Sh-shut up.>  
Boris smiled, <Turn around.> and showed him the bottle he had taken with the condom.   
<Wait.> he looked at him, then he sprayed the content of the bottle on his hand and slipped it on him, Boris still had a half erection so he helped him, also passing a finger on his open, then he did and felt it against him.

Boris kissed some freckles on his back and shoulders, stroking him on the chest and going down the sternum, stomach, side, spread his legs and put a pillow under him.   
<I want a kiss.> he asked as a plea so Boris was immediately at his side, gentle and slow, unhurriedly as he continued to caress his skin. He pulled away from him with one hand on his cheek and looking at him. <Are you ready?>   
Valery nodded.   
<It will hurt.> Boris covered him completely, his left arm on his shoulder and his right under his collarbone to hold him on his chest, their faces attached and Boris began to make his way into him.  
Valery immediately felt a twinge and tightened the sheet more, closing his eyes.  
<Breathe. And Relax.> Boris said while continued to enter and feel the muscles around him stiffen. He went out to repeat the movement, the initial pain had passed now it was up to the rest. Valery moaned and Boris took his hand to squeeze it, went up again and saw a small tear on his face, but Valery said <Continue.>.   
He did it and slowly they both adapted and Valery began to move in rhythm and touch his buttock for more friction. <I missed this.>

<Don’t tell me.> Boris replied as he sank faster and faster, Valery accompanied the thrusts to his hand on his own erection, <I won't last much longer.>   
<Me neither.> Boris settled better, pulling himself up and remaining with one forearm planted on the bed, head down to call another kiss, between accelerated breaths and moans,   
<I'm-> said Valery closing his eyes.   
"Come for me, Valera" Boris replied, Valery squeezed his buttock which now had the red mark of his fingers.

Valery came after two strong and fast Boris’ thrusts, between severed sighs in the hollow of his neck, the other did not take long to follow him feeling and looking at his man. After breathing and see normally again, they both lay on their backs. Valery leaned over him and turned off the light to fall asleep.

  
<It was a good dinner,> said Boris waking up after a while, but he received no reply, Valery was still sleeping blissfully. Thank Earth.  
He turned on the light hoping not to disturb him, he wanted to watch him sleep and, as he had imagined, there was no shadow of concern on his forehead. It was relaxed and his eyes as calm as his breath.  
He ran his fingers behind his ear, smoothing them, stroking his cheek until he reached his chin where he left a small kiss.  
He got up, covering him well with the blanket and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

  
Valery woke up with a smell of coffee in the air, his bladder threatening to burst and his grumbling stomach, in fact he hadn’t have dinner at the end, had gone straight to the dessert. The first time in weeks that he was smiling sincerely at a memory but the fact that it probably was the last time almost made his present happiness almost overshadowed. He tried not to pay too much attention to that feeling and went to the bathroom, completely naked so he took his room jacket and left the room. He saw the table full of food and the smell of more intense coffee, he saw Boris back first and was fumbling with the milk warmer.  
<This thing is not standing.>  
<In the drawer at your right,> he replied, <Do we have guests?> He said sarcastically.  
<Don't be a funny guy, you can't do it and try to eat something.> said Boris, who had managed to put the container on the fire.  
Dressed like the previous evening, since Valery’s clothes were small, and he went to meet him doing what he liked so much: take his face in his hands to kiss him. 

**SCRIPT:**

****


	3. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valery's dead and goes to visit Boris' dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift to Honey <3

He opened the door and to find Valery with the same suit he wore on the day of the trial, one hand in his pocket who let show his shirt and suspender and the other with the inevitable cigarette between his fingers. He was not in front of the door but a few steps away, in two strides he was embracing him. <<... we are in a dream, Boris.>>   
<<Should I care?>>   
Valery hugged him back, the cigarette was gone. He pulled back to look at him, put a hand on his cheek and stared at him so that the message would come in those blue eyes, <<I won't scold you for what you have done. I understand it.>>   
Valery swallowed, <<Thank you.>>   
They stayed like that until Boris took him in his bedroom.

<<I understand there were few things we could do...>>   
<<Ulana was right, I followed your advices.>> Valery sat down closer to him, feeling the warm of their bodies.   
<<When Charkov named and tried to threaten you - I protected you, it was the only thing I could do. Without you both I wouldn’t have been able to do so.>>   
Boris wasn't sure he wanted to listen but he owed it to him, even if only to understand what he had gone through alone.   
Valery squeezed Boris’ hand, <<I knew I was leaving everything in good hands and I'm sure you will continue to do everything in your power. My job was that. I understood it since I started thinking about talking, the more I did it the more I felt it was right, I didn't want to stop. I also,>> he laughed, << I managed to screw Charkov, can you imagine it? He's right to think I'm made for the lies, the necessary ones.>>

He came even closer, creating circular shapes with his thumb on the back of Boris' hand, <<I will not hide the fear that assailed me when they brought me into that room and he shout loud at me.>> Unfortunately, Boris could vividly imagine the scene, Valery sitting and scared to death and a Charkov in the midst of his faculties.   
<<I really feared he would shoot me at that moment. All for almost nothing ...but then he told me he couldn’t do it, but the thing that destroyed everything was hearing him say that I could no longer see any of you and talk about what it was. I should have expected it, of course ... but I'm not you.>>   
The words began to fail him, he settled on his spot as usual. <<The first and only thing I started thinking about doing after that moment was talking, as much as I could and was able to do. It wasn't just the pain of radiation but I didn't expect ...forced solitude reduced me to that. That was a nightmare.>>

A silent tear escaped Boris’ right eye, he didn't dry it because it didn't seem right. He was missing his voice and if he had to hear those words from him, they were welcome.   
<<You and Ulana were right. Now I'm here to ask you one thing. One last thing. I’ve reasoned with my heart,>> he said touching Boris's with a finger on his chest, <<and my head, now I just want ... to- Please>> his voice shook like his chin and lowered his head. He returned to shake his hand and Boris waited for it to continue. Valery raised his head, <<Don't you forget about me.>>  
Boris hadn't even thought about it, how could he? The request displaced him and killed any answer in his throat. He looked at him in amazement then, seeing the suffering on his face, took off his glasses for the last time and hugged him so tightly that only in a dream could it possible be.  
<<We will never forget you till we both are alive, Valera.>> He looked him in the eyes, <<I can't promise for others. But ... how this moment came,>> he wiped a few tears from his cheeks, << there will also come when someone will give the justice you deserve.>>  
Valera showed a smile to that vague hope, <<I hope so.>>  
He hugged him again to try to absorb and memorize as much as possible his heat, his presence and his body until he felt that the moment was fading and opened his eyes.  
He found himself in his room and immediately sat up. It had been such a vivid dream that he realized he was crying, some tears continued to fall and he let them do it, resting his head back on the wall closing his eyes.

Something beside him moved under the sheets, he raised his hand e soon after a little fluffy grey head popped up. Boris scoffed amused, << Did you hear him, uh?>> he knew that animals could feel of those kind of things, spirits? Ghosts? Life? Death? Whatever thing went to visit him that night he didn’t dislike it.  
Boris was informed of the news by chance, he heard that Sasha had been taken to a cattery, better that the street but adopting him looked like the last goodbye to do, he couldn’t leave him alone too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the name 'Sasha' from other fics, I'M SORRY but I didn't know what other name to use >.<


End file.
